spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Fort Kastav
Fort Kastav is a fort in . It occupies a mountain pass north of Windhelm and south of the Shrine of Azura, along the main road that travels from Windhelm to Winterhold. The fort is composed of a courtyard, a prison and the captain's quarters. A ritual table is found at the very top of the main structure, accessible by a ladder located in the Captain's Quarters. The fort is initially inhabited by a group of Conjurers and Necromancers along with several skeletons. If the Dragonborn sides with the Empire during the Civil War, the fort will be inhabited by Stormcloak Soldiers after assignment of the "Rescue from Fort Kastav" quest. Once completed, the fort will be garrisoned by Imperial Legion soldiers. The fort is not initially garrisoned by soldiers if the Civil War is won by the Stormcloaks; however, if the fort is cleared of mages, Stormcloak soldiers will garrison the fort once more after an in-game week. Although the main road does not go through the fort itself, its close proximity makes it difficult to travel the road without being noticed and attacked if the fort contains enemies. Sublocations Fort Kastav Captain's Quarters The higher part of the room contains a bed, and a ladder leading outside to the roof of the building, and an end table with the skill book, Warrior. Also on this level, there is a table beside a weapon rack with an apothecary's satchel and a Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach on top. In the mid-level section there is a bookshelf with two copies of Mixed Unit Tactics, one copy of The Old Ways, and two copies of The Firmament. A chest is found in the lower section of the room among the barrels and cobwebs. Fort Kastav Prison The prison can be entered from the courtyard and from a grate outside the fort near the southern wall. The books Gods and Worship and Yellow Book of Riddles can be found on a bookshelf on the second level, in the southeast corner of the room. Beside which, is a chest containing some loot. The aforementioned grate entrance/exit is also on this level. On the lowest level, the Fort Kastav Prison Key (it opens the cells inside the prison, not the area itself) can be found on the table along the south wall. Beside that is an empty chest. The prison itself contains beds for the soldiers and guards and five cells similar in style to those found in other forts such as Fort Neugrad. Quests Rescue from Fort Kastav Sneak into the fort and release the Legion soldiers held captive inside. The Battle for Fort Kastav Claim Fort Kastav. Notable items *Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach - can be found in the Captain's Quarters. *''Warrior ''(Block) – can be found in the Captain's Quarters. *A Scroll of Conjure Familiar, Void Salts and Fire Salts can be found on the altar. Enemies *Skeletons *Master Conjurer or Master Necromancer *Conjurers *Necromancers *Stormcloak Soldiers (during the "Rescue from Fort Kastav" quest) Facilities *An Alchemy Lab in the courtyard, if the fort is occupied by Mages. *A Grindstone in the courtyard *A Workbench if the fort is garrisoned by soldiers. Trivia *The fort is most likely named after the first era Emperor Kastav, who was ruling during the events of the Winterhold Rebellion. *Fort Kastav, Hraggstad, and Fellhammer are the only military forts to not originally appear in . Appearances * de:Festung Kastav